Various removable lids for sealing liquid storage, and other beverage containers are well known. In particular variously designed lids have drinking apertures which allow for the selective removal of a beverage contained within the beverage container have been utilized throughout recorded history. With regards to drinking vessels which may be utilized by infants, young children, invalids, and the like, much effort has been directed towards the development of beverage container lids which allows the infant, young child, or other person to sip or otherwise withdraw liquid from the container in a given, measured amount, and further substantially prohibits the spilling of the liquid from the container in the event that the user, such as a child for example, inadvertently overturns the drinking vessel during their dally activities.
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of various arrangements utilized to prevent fluid leakage from the caps which are refeasahly affixed to a beverage container. Perhaps the most germane art which is currently available, and which is directed to solving the problem concerning the development of a spillproof beverage is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,164 and which issued on Mar. 26, 2013. This reference discloses a cap or closure member for a spillproof beverage container which includes a demand valve which is incorporated into the cap, and which, when rendered operational, allows for the selective dispensing of a liquid from the beverage container when an infant, small child, or other individual applies a suction force to the described drinking spout in this arrangement and when suction is not being applied to the drinking spout, the demand valve substantially prohibits the release of the fluid from the beverage container so as to prevent splits if the container is accidentally overturned.
While the aforementioned, and other devices, which are disclosed in the art have worked with varying degrees of success, shortcomings in their individual designs have detracted from their usefulness. For example, in training small children to feed themselves, parents have often found it useful to utilize various assemblies which can be readily adjusted so as to meter selective amounts of fluid to the child so that choking and spilling of the fluid is substantially avoided. While some devices have been developed to allow for the selective dispensing of fluid from a beverage container, as a general matter, it is fair to say that these same devices have typically been complex in their over design, often cumbersome or impossible to clean, and have not typically, and reliably prevented the spilling of liquid in the event that the beverage container is accidentally overturned by the infant or other user during their day-to-day activities. Further, and while the aforementioned prior art patent provides a means by which the flow of a liquid from a beverage container can be turned on and off, this particular design is, however, completely devoid of any features which provides an effective means by which the volume of the liquid released through the valve may be selectively controlled by the user.
In my earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/536,587 and which was filed on Jun. 28, 2012, I disclosed a novel design for a liquid metering assembly which addressed many of the shortcomings attendant with the prior art designs utilized heretofore. In particular, this reference discloses a liquid metering assembly which is adjustable by the user in order to control the relative volume of the liquid being delivered to the drinking spout of the cap employing same. Further, and while this assembly, as disclosed, in my pending patent application works with a large degree of success, this same drinking cap arrangement often cannot be successfully employed in, or utilized in certain environments, or during some daily activities, as effectively as might be otherwise desired.
Therefore, a liquid metering assembly which overcomes the prior art deficiencies noted above, is the subject matter of the present invention.